I'm With You
by HALCALI
Summary: [oneshot] About Gray and Popuri, who are both suffering from onesided love, and finally let out. Implied MaryxRick. [based on MFOMT.FOMT.BTN]


_isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_won't somebody come take me home?_

_won't you take me by the hand_

_take my somewhere new_

_i don't know who you are, but i..._

_...i'm with you._

**POPURI & GRAY**

**more friends of mineral town // friends of mineral town **

a little fluff oneshot ; warped pairings. **Implied **Mary**x**Rick, one-sided Gray**x**Mary & one-sided Kai**x**Popuri. :3 Enjoy. I do know that Popuri and Gray were together in HM64.. but.. it would be alot cooler if they were together in MFOMT / FOMT!!

- - -

4PM in the afteroon, and Gray was already so tired from his long day at the Blacksmith's shop. He walked back to the inn from the library, but decided to drop by the Blacksmith's to pick a project he planned to work on that evening. As he continued on to enter the shop, he heard a loud shriek, and looking in it's direction, he could see Rick and his sister, Popuri, standing near the entrance of the poultry farm. They seemed to be fighting.

"It's none of my business." Gray whispered to himself, but when he heard the words: "I hate you, Rick!!" His attention turned back to them. "Popuri, wait! Come back!" Rick chased after his sister, who was going in Gray's direction.

"No! You'll never understand! How can you be so cruel!?" Popuri exclaimed, running off in the direction of Jill's farm. Rick was at a loss for words, but noticed Gray, who witnessed the entire thing. "Hey, Rick." He approached the poultry boy calmly. Gray felt awkward around Rick, since Rick married Mary last winter...

"H-hey.. sorry you had to see that." Rick felt ashamed of this fight being witnessed in public. "It's not a big deal." Gray smiled to his friend, "I'm sure she'll get over it, like she always does."

"Well.." Rick seemed uneasy about what he was going to say, "It was about _Kai_.." Gray's eyes widened, "Is this about her affections for him?" Rick took off his glasses and began to clean the lenses, "Yeah.. I hurt her, _again_."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Then maybe I can see why she's upset."

"Do you think.." Rick looked desperately in Gray's eyes, "You could talk to her about this?"

"I'm not part of this.." Gray tipped his hat forward and shook his head, "This is all _you_."

"Y-yeah, I know, but.. I think she'd feel better if Kai's best friend around here cheered her up about him." Rick sighed. "What exactly did you tell her?" Gray crossed his arms and suddenly felt that maybe he _should_ go follow Popuri.

"I told her that.. Kai wants to marry someone else."

- - -

"He's so stupid! How could he tell me that?! How would _he_ know!" Popuri sat mid-way to the summit of the mountain, weeping near the small Magic Blue flowers. The tears didn't seem to stop, and all of Rick's words ran through her head like a T.V. show re-run.

"Hey, Popuri."

She looked behind her, and through her watery eyes, she saw the figure of.. Gray?

He looked so stern, which was something she didn't want at that very moment. Popuri turned back to the flowers, the tears still flowing from her face, "W-what do you want?"

Gray scratched his head. He wasn't particularly good at cheering up girls. He wasn't good at talking to them _period._ "L-look, about Kai.."

"Rick already told me! You don't need to repeat yourselves!" She exclaimed, gripping tightly to her dress. _I wish I could show my emotions like she does.._ Gray closed in on her, and eventually stood in front of her, watching the young girl cry. "I don't have anyone anymore! I..."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about? You have plenty of people."

"N-no.. e-everyone's getting m-married and.. I thought Kai would.." Popuri had incoherent sentences, but Gray could still understand her, "R-rick married Mary s-so I feel.."

"Left out?!" Gray exclaimed, "How do you think _I _feel?!"

Her attention was now on him. His voice was so loud it echoed through the trees and the summit of the mountain. "You don't think I don't feel your pain?" Gray tipped his hat forward again, finding the trees, a comfortable thing to look at.

Popuri gasped, remembering. She forgot that Gray had feelings for Mary...

He hid his pain, and hid it well. Popuri couldn't find the words to say to him; he felt this pain longer than she had. Her tears stopped.

"I'm not alone.." She whispered.

Gray's back was turned to her, staring in the direction of the moon. His hands were in his pockets, but she could tell he was gripping his hands tightly. Popuri got up, holding a small Magic Blue flower in her hand. She closed her eyes and walked forward, pressing their bodies together. She buried her face into his back, and smiled.

The boy she held severely blushed when he felt her touch.

"I'm with you.." Popuri's voice muffled into the fabric of his uniform. Her grip tightened around his body. He took his hands out of his pockets and covered her hands, reassuringly.

Both stood still in that moment that seemed like an eternity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**fin.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

reviews are appreciated, but not required. thanks for reading **xoxo**.


End file.
